


Heda Griffin

by commanderodeath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Commander Clarke Griffin, F/F, G!P, G!P Clarke, Knotting, Omega Octavia Blake, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Clarke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderodeath/pseuds/commanderodeath
Summary: Clarke Griffin is now the commander of 13 clans, with Octavia acting as her second. The lingering glances that no one notices lead to something in the throne room.This is seriously just smut.Not to good with summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. Just something that has been floating around in my laptop for a bit that I thought everyone else could enjoy!

The door to the throne room was shoved open, with a very angry Octavia to show. I smiled down at her from the throne I was perched on, picking at a spot on the wood. "Welcome back love. How was the hunt?" She was crawling into my lap as I spoke. She laid across my lap, curled up to my belly. I pulled the strings holding her armor up loose and slid it to the floor so she was in her underclothes. I ran my fingers down her ribs, making her giggle in my arms. I slid down her belly, to rest against her panties. 

Her face dropped the smile she had on it to be replaced with her bottom lip tucked into her teeth. She gave a small moan up, pushing her hips to my hand. "My beautiful girl" I cooed. I ran my fingers over the wet patch on her underwear. "I don't think my beautiful baby deserves to cum, what do you think?" My question sparked movement in her hips. "I n-" I pushed her panties down to her knees to slap the underside of her pussy with an erotic wet noise. Her breath left her faster than the words did. I smiled. "Speak Octavia, use your words." My finger sunk into her thick lips to hover over her clit. Her hips stuttered. "I need it please" She sighed loudly. "I deserve it. I was a good girl today." Her words became desperate. I pulled my hand away to rotate her so her head was rested on my knees and her legs were propped over my shoulders. Now on full display I prodded the soft flesh. 

I wrapped my fingers around one of her breasts and hauled her up as far as possible. Her face was flushed, a quiet moan fell from her mouth. "Don't hold back anything from me baby girl." I released her and let her fall back. I prodded at her opening, pushing in to the first knuckle. I left her body with a wet squelch that had her moaning and her pussy quivering around nothing. I plunged my fingers deep into her waiting core, hot heat enveloping my long fingers. She let out a scream, arching off my thighs. Her hands found her own chest where she tugged against the pink buds. I stilled my fingers in her, waiting until she began twitching. "Fuck me Clarke please. I need you to break me." Her hips pushed back against my hand finally. I pulled my fingers all the way out of her to slam them back in, thrusting as fast as my arm would allow. Her moans were nothing but a never ending stream of filth and screams. "Oh fffuck right there!" She arched against me again. I slid my ring finger in to give her more stretch, and reached my other hand to her rear. She didn't even take note of my finger until it was sheithed in her warm ass. Her moans stopped and her face was in a silent scream. When she finally breathed it was a stuttered breath, her eyes screwed shut. 

My arms moved in unison, slowly pulling out to roughly shove back in. Her body tightened up, coiled tight enough to be painful and I stopped. My fingers fell to the side where I wiped them on the thin pants I had on. Octavia wimpered, bucking into the air and trying to chaise her stolen release. "I want you to ride my cock." I used one arm to slide her up my torso and the other to pull my pants down far enough to expose my leaking cock. It stood a proud 8 inches, and thicker than my wrist. She didn't waste time before her knees where next to my thighs on the throne and she was sinking onto my member. Heat enveloped me, much to slow for my needs so I pulled her the rest of the way down. "Hua! Oh fuck! Clarke you're to big!" She squirmed around on my lap. I held her hips tight to mine, not moving despite what every cell in my body wanted. "Clarke please! It's so much I can't take it!" I snarled, my alpha coming out. Her wet heat milked me, begging to be fucked, pounded into until she couldn't stand. She stilled, moaning, leaning forward to nip at my throat. Her soft tongue prodded at my lips, so I opened them enough for her tongue to trace along my teeth. 

Once her pussy stopped flexing so hard I stood from Hedas throne, turning her so she could stand and pushing her over so her hands were on the seat, bent over. I counted the knots of her spine, wrapped my hand around her hips and pulled back painfully slow. I hovered over her back, rolling my hips shallowly, before pusing back in. She still twitched widly around my cock, urging me on with gentle moans and grunts. I pounded myself into her with abondon, her pitchy moaning kept me tethered down enough. My knot was being to swell, catching on the rim of her hole. I stopped, shifted so I could grip her clit and began pounding into her harder than before. She screamed as she came, and that's when I shoved my knot deep into her pussy with a low growl. I emptied my seed deep into her womb, rocking against her before my body quit and stood straight up. 

We were tied together, the evidence of what we had done wouldn't show for a while so I lifted her up and sat down. She sat in my lap, hand tossed behind my head to play with my golden strands. She arched and rolled her hips. I groaned and released another load into her. "You still feel huge. I can fell you in my belly." She breathed out roughly. "I love you Octavia." She froze up, breathing stopping for a second. "I love you too, Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another one shot.

"Octavia, come here please." A shiver ran down my spine when Clarke called my name. I padded over to where she was perched on the bed, blonde hair drawn over one shoulder. Her eyes glinted in the low light filtered in though the canvas tent. Black charcoal covered her fingers. The paper she had been drawing on was torn and crumpled on the ground. I looked back at Clarke. "Is your drawing now what you wanted it to be?" I picked up the paper and unfolded it, wiping the wrinkles from the heavy parchment. The drawing was a flower, the tips smudged around. She stood, stalking over to the water bowl to scrub the black stains from her fingers.

     I put the drawing down on the bed as arms wrapped around me from behind. I could feel her bulge rub into my thigh. Reaching around, I took the thick rod in my hand, rubbing it over her pants. She let out a rough grunt and tore my pants down past my knees. I mewled, letting her bend me over the bed. Her hand pressed into the backs of my thighs, pushing them up closer to my head. I heard the shuffling of fabric behind me before I felt her hot length rub against my soaked center. I pushed back against her, waiting, wanting, throbbing with nothing to sate me. Clarkes fingers met my clit, and began to strum it angrily. I arched my back, crawling forward on the bed. She gripped my hips with her free hand and thrust herself in with one solid push. My jaw fell and I dropped my head to rest on my hands. "Fuck Clarke it's so big." I pushed myself forward and back, fucking myself on her hard length.        

"Mmmm. Fuck Octavia you're so tight." She grunted in my ear. Her length stroked a spot inside me that caused my spine to straighten out and my hips to twitch. I gasped as her fingers laced through the black tresses of my hair and yanked it back. "Fuck me already Clarke. Before I do it myself." I was still using her cock to my pleasure. She pushed off of me, ripping our bond apart quickly. I wimpered and my walls quivered around nothing. Her hand met my hip to push me onto my back. Her eyes met mine with an evil gleam. "If you are so eager to, go ahead and finish yourself." She smirked and reached down to massage her growing knot. My pussy clenched again, aching for the fast growing member. "Clarke please." I lifted my hips up. "Please Clarke I want your cock." I reached down to strum my clit. "You can have it after you cum." She grunted and doubled over, her dick twitching as she released her seed all over my belly. I glared at it, swirling my finger tips in the white goop and bringing it back to my pussy. Her eyes darkened. White hot heat courses through my body, centering in my clit as my orgasm pushed through. Clarkes dick plunged into my heat, violent and enough to push my into my second orgasm. "I want your knot please. Please Clarke give it to me." I lifted my hips and moaned as she pushed deeper, but not giving me what I want. "Oh god please Clarke I need it." She yanked back out again and hauled me to my feet. My back was pressed into a support post and she plunged back in with a wet squelch. I moaned into her neck. Her knot was knocking on the rim of my pussy, and I stretched around it expectantly. Just as it was starting to swell enough to tie us together it was yanked viciously out. I sobbed at the loss, but that was quickly stifled as she shoved her fully swollen knot into my pussy. I screamed, clenched down on it and fell into bliss. Her knot massaged the soft spot in my front wall deliciously, pulling shutters from me. Clarke grunted, pushed against me and then came. Her seed spread through my pussy, filling me up more and making my belly protrude slightly.    

     "You would look so beautiful carrying my pups." Clarke jogged her hips up into me more, tearing another wimpered from me. I wiped the drool that had fallen to her shoulder away with the palm of my hand. "We both know that is impossible. No matter how much we would want it." I held my hand over my womb barren stomach. She kissed my face, with a smile on her parted lips. "I'm happy with just us Octavia."


End file.
